Dance With Me and Remember
by Anjirika
Summary: -Complete- This is a story that explores the end of the ‘Doom Tree’ arc and looks how Darien finally regained his memories. It takes place after ‘Detention Doldrums’ and goes through ‘Secret Garden’ and ‘Treed’ PLZ R
1. Planning

**Dance with Me**

Planning

"So, there's a dance tomorrow Alan," Ann pointed out, wondering if he had heard about it.

"Yeah, I heard about it."

"Could be a good chance to get some energy for the Doom Tree…." Ann pointed out again.

"I agree," Alan nodded, his eyes gleaming with evil intent. "-hopefully the energy will revitalize the Doom Tree."

"I know what you mean," Ann agreed, "But you know Alan, we can't go together."

"Why not?" Alan asked, surprised that Ann knew something he didn't about earth culture.

"I heard that brat Serena and her friends talking about they didn't have a 'date' to take to the dance."

"So, I can be your date." Alan suggested.

"No Alan," Ann argued. "We're supposed to be brother and sister, brothers do not take sisters to the dance."

"Alright," Alan stated, "If I can't take you, you is?"

'Darien is…' Ann thought with a sudden blush. '…when I get him to.'

"Well Ann?"

"Oh, I'm sure that I can get some wimpy human boy to ask me, a lot of them don't have dates yet."

"Yeah," Alan agreed "And I'm sure I can get some weakling girl to come with me."

"Right," Ann said with sudden glee. "And then, we can take their energy."

"Right, their energy."

* * *

A/N- Hey all. First Sailor Moon fic in a long time. I know that this chapter is short, but the rest of the story is just as short. Its meant to be this way, short and choppy like the anime/manga. So this is chapter 1, and chapter 2 will come along soon. Please Read and Review if you enjoyed it...

* * *


	2. A thought

A thought….

Meanwhile, at the temple Serena was once again whining about the fact that she didn't have a date to the dance.

"You mean Darien hasn't asked you yet?" Ami asked, surprised that he hadn't.

"Why would Darien ask a meatball like her to the dance?" Rei pointed out. "He doesn't even go to your school."

"Hey now," Mina chastised, noticing Serena's tearful eyes. "That's mean."

"Yeah," Lita agreed. "You don't have to be so mean Rei."

"Well I was just…"

"No." Serena interrupted, wiping away her tears. "No, Rei is right. There is no way that I can ever get Darien to notice me again…" Serena sobbed, tears forming again. "The only reason we fell in love in the first place is because he was Tuxedo Mask and I was Sailor Moon- I didn't even like Darien till I found out who he was…."

"Hey Serena," Mina comforted putting an arm around her friends shoulder. "You'll get him back, I know you will."

"You think Mina?" Serena asked her eyes full of hope.

"I think." Mina agreed. "And you know what, the four of us will be there to support you the entire dance."

"All four of you?" Serena asked, wondering how Rei and Mina would get into their dance. "But how?"

"Well," Rei began a sly grin on her face. "Neither Lita or Ami have dates either so Mina and I can go with one of them."

"Now that's a good idea." Lita agreed. "Mina can come as my guest and Rei, you can come as Ami's guest."

"Yes, it will be the Sailor Scouts all together." Ami agreed with a smile.

"Oh thank you guys." Serena thanked with a smile. "I'm so lucky to have friends like you."

"Well we're lucky to have a friend like you Serena," Mina pointed out with a smile. "And you know, you don't have to wait and see if Darien asks you- you should ask him."

"Me ask him?" Serena recoiled at the idea. "But how would I- how could I- I mean…"

"Oh come on Serena," Rei chastised. "You two were meant to be, maybe dancing with you will job Darien's memory."

"Yeah," Lita agreed. "It's worth a shot."

"You're all right." Serena agreed standing up. "I'll go find him- he should be coming home from work right now, I'll go ask him."

"Good luck Serena!" Ami called out as Serena sprinted down the temple steps and out of their sight. "Do you think that will work?"

"What's that Ami?" Mina asked turning from the temple gates to her friend.

"Do you think that Serena asking Darien will work?" Ami asked with a worried look on her face. "I mean, Darien hasn't remembered anything for weeks now- what makes you all so sure that this will work."

"Well," Mina admitted. "I'm not sure, but Serena won't be completely happy till Darien comes to his senses and for him to come to his senses we need to jog his memory, dancing with her should do that."

"I agree." Lita nodded. "We have to do something to get the two of them back together."

"I just hope this something works." Rei admitted rubbing her temples, but she stopped when she realised that the sailor scouts were glaring at her. "What? I can care about that meat-ball head too, can't I?"

* * *

A/N- Chapter update for you all. I know it's short, but it keeps in style with the rest of my story. Thank you to Champion of Justice for reviewing chapter 1 I hope that you (and more) will review this one too... 


	3. Broken Hearted

3. Broken Hearted

Meanwhile on that blissful Saturday Serena was rushing to Darien's apartment- working up the nerve to ask him to her dance but she suddenly stopped as she saw Ann and him coming from the other direction.

"So Ann," Darien began not noticing that Serena was watching them. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Well," Ann began blushing. "There's this dance at my school tomorrow Darien and my date bailed on me and I was wondering if you- could- you know…"

"Take you?" Darien finished, surprised that Ann would ask him.

"Yeah." Ann confirmed her face lighting up as she saw Serena standing still as a stone out of the corner of her eye. "You know, you'd be helping me out- as a friend- you know after I helped you out with your play?"

"Sure Ann," Darien agreed with a smile. "I'd be honoured to take you to the dance."

"That would be great Darien!" Ann squealed watching out of the corner of her eyes as Serena's face crumpled- especially when Ann planted a kiss on Darien's cheek. "Thank you so much."

"Oh Darien…" Serena sobbed, before she turned and ran, not knowing that Darien had finally noticed that she had been standing there.

"Meat-ball head?" Darien asked reaching out for her but Serena was gone and Ann held him back.

"Don't bother about her Darien." Ann began sweetly.

"But she seemed really upset." Darien pointed out worriedly. '…and for some reason,' He thought to himself. '-that breaks my heart. Oh Serena…' He thought curiously watching as she ran away. '….what could possibly be wrong.'

* * *

A/N- Allo beloved readers! Thank you to laughingatmyself, starangel07, Champion of Justice, SailorEarth87 and Double G for reviewing chapter 2. I hope you all will review this chapter as well. :) Chapter 4 should be up tomorrow... 


	4. A Second Option

4. A Second Option

Serena ran crying through the streets of Tokyo, unaware of where she was going. All she knew is that she had to get away from Darien and Ann. The sight of them together broke her heart completely and when she heard Darien say yes, her fragile heart broke into a million pieces.

'Oh Darien…' She thought despairingly as she fell into an ally and collapsed near the entrance. "…how could you…." Serena paused and looked around and realised with a sinking heart that this was the same place that she had decided to follow Darien.

"_I got a C plus in first Aid!" She shouted after him. "I can tell!"_

"Oh Darien…" She cried as she collapsed into her knees and she sat their crying until she heard a soothing voice talking to her.

"Why Serena," The voice began. "-what are you doing here, and crying no less?"

"Oh Alan-" Serena sobbed, falling into the strong arms that helped to her feet. "- it's awful."

"What is Serena?" Alan asked, as he held the young girl. "You can tell me."

"Well," Serena began in between sobs. "Y-you k-know how there is a-a d-dance t-t-t-tomorrow r-right?"

"Yes."

"Well, the g-guy I wa-as go-going to ask al-al-already has a-a da-ate." Serena explained, breaking down even further. "And I… I…."

"Oh Serena," Alan comforted. "I'm sure that it's not the end of the world."

"But it is…." Serena sobbed, thinking of Darien and how much she loved him. "…it really is."

"Well how 'bout this Serena," Alan began, drying Serena's tears with a handkerchief. "I don't have a date-"

"You don't?" Serena interrupted with shock her tears subsiding slightly.

"No," Alan restated. "I don't, so how bout you come to the dance with me. Maybe when this guy sees that you are irresistible, he will realise what a big mistake he made."

"Oh Alan," Serena began, her eyes shining with happiness because of the kind offer. "-you'd do that for me?"

"Oh course." Alan nodded with a smile as he let Serena go from his arms. "What are friends for?"

"Oh Alan!" Serena exclaimed as she flung herself into Alan's arms, not realising that she was in the arms of the enemy. To her, it was poetic justice….her girlfriends were going with each other and she -who wanted to accept Alan's offer just couldn't and she was about to tell him so when a funny feeling manifested itself and all she could say was "Thank you."

* * *

A/N- Hey beloved readers! Here's another update for you! Thank you to Serenity11287, inspire16, ffgirlmoonie and golfprincess for reviewing the last chapter. I hope that you (and anyone else who's reading this) liked this chapter and will review it too:) So, TTFN- Ta Ta For Now! 


	5. Moments of Wondering

5. Moments of Wondering with the Other Side of Dreams, Life and Love

The next day, a Sunday dawned and after a day filled with an attack Serena was worried about her friends Molly and Melvin and she wondered if they would be able to come to the dance the next day. Monday came and went, and although Alan hadn't been at school that day, when she had gotten home Serena had gotten a message that he and his sister were feeling better and that he would meet her later that night.

Serena rushed to get ready with her heart fluttering. She wasn't getting all jittery about going out with Alan- no- even though she thought that he was cute, her heart thumped for Darien- her one true love and as she donned on a simple and elegant knee-length white dress with gold trimmings she prayed that tonight would be the night that she got Darien to remember who they were together.

'Maybe dancing with Darien will jog his memory or something,' Serena thought hopefully as she added two pearl earrings to her delicate ears. '-or maybe he'll fall in love with me all over again.'

"Serena…" Her mother called from downstairs. "…Alan's here."

Serena quickly took one last look at herself before fleeing the room, being extraordinarily careful not to trip over her feet on the stairs as she was on her way down. Of course, still being the klutz that she was Serena toppled over the last step and nearly squished Sammy who was hanging about, waiting for trouble.

"Geez Serena." Sammy complained loudly. "Why don't you watch where you are going…although you are on time for once. Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

"Quiet you…" Serena warned turning to her brother, sticking her tongue out at him causing her mother to catch her attention. "Oh right." Serena stated standing up, turning to face Alan struck at how handsome he looked. He was tall and stoic looking in his grey suit and his eyes were shining in the light. "Sorry Alan, shall we go?"

"Uh- yes," Alan agreed, momentarily struck by Serena's beauty as well. "-we shall."

"Goodbye Serena!" Her mother said warmly as Alan held out his hand for Serena. "And don't worry," She whispered as her daughter went past. "-I won't tell your father that you went out with such a lovely upperclassmen."

"Thanks mom." Serena whispered back before following Alan out the door and into the moon-lit night, wondering how her father and mother would react to Darien who was much older than she was…"You know Alan," Serena began, all fluttery as she walked beside him. "-I was really worried that you wouldn't be able to take me to the dance today. Especially since you and Ann were off sick today"

"Oh, well nothing would keep me away from taking you to the dance." And with that statement they continued walking in silence, all the way Serena's mind going a thousand miles a minute.

Meanwhile, while Serena was walking to the dance with Alan, Darien had arrived at Ann's apartment trying to shake of the dream that he had just had. After school, before the dance at Juuban Middle School, Darien had fallen asleep and in his sleep he had dreamed the strangest thing.

He had been standing in an apartment that he knew belonged to Alan and Ann, but he had never been there before and the room was shaking and these large roots were coming everywhere and while a part of him knew that he had to get away, another part, a much stronger part was telling him to find Serena.

'I remember screaming to someone, 'Where's Serena gone?' and then she was there…all tangled up and glowing, like she was having her energy drained…'

"Oh hi there Darien!" Ann exclaimed coming out of her apartment door, quickly shutting the door behind her. "I was just coming out to see if you were here yet, and here you are…"

"Well yeah, here I am." Darien stated nervously, pulling slightly on the intricate black bow-tie that he was wearing. "Shall we go?"

"We shall." Ann stated warmly and together, they flew down the streets of Tokyo on Darien's motorcycle.

* * *

A/N- Hey guys! Another update:) Thank you to serenity11287, laughtinatmyself, DoubleG and Connie for reviewing chapter 4. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter enough to review it, and I hope that others leave their feedback as well. And so, dear beloved readers I -poke- you to review. 


	6. At The Dance

6. At the Dance

Serena and Alan weren't the first people to get to the dance, but they did beat Ann and Darien which made Serena very happy.

'Now,' she thought gleefully as she sought out her friends. '-when Darien comes, he'll be the one who's shocked, not me…'

"Hey meat-ball head…" Rei remarked coming up to her friend. "…you're not late for once."

"Oh quiet fire-breath." Serena snapped back. "I-"

"I would not let Serena be late." Alan remarked with a smile coming up to Serena and Rei.

"Oh. Hi Alan." Rei remarked shyly, echoed by Lita who with a blush on her cheeks came up to Rei, Serena and Alan with Mina and Ami close behind her.

"Alan," Ami asked, "-you asked Serena to the dance?"

"Why yes," Alan answered, placing a hand on Serena's shoulder; an act that Serena flinched slightly from.

"But why?" Mina asked, curious at why Serena would even say yes when she was chasing Darien. Alan opened his mouth to reply but he was cut off by a shrill shriek before he could even begin.

"ALAN!" Ann shrieked, storming away from Darien towards Alan and the girls.

"That's why," Mina stated under her breath as Ann came over.

"Alan." Ann began again through gritted teeth. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Uh- of course Ann." Alan agreed before bowing slightly and following Ann out of the dance hall, passing Darien on the way out.

"I wonder what that was about." Darien remarked coming to stand beside Serena, not noticing how she began to blush.

"Eh, probably some family squabble." Lita suggested when she, and the other three girls were approached by four single guys who dragged them onto the dance floor leaving Serena and Darien alone.

"Well-" Darien began looking down at Serena, who looked up with him with large eyes. "-looks like its just you and me Serena."

* * *

A/N- Hello Beloved Readers! Chapter 6 up:) Thank you to DoubleG, ffgirlmoonie, geekindork, Champion of Justice and inuhanyoukags92 for reviewing. I hope that you guys (any many more) liked this chapter and will review it too! More Sailor Moon goodness coming soon! Tomorrow soon! 


	7. To Bridge The Divide

7. To bridge the divide

Dance after dance past and Serena and Darien stood beside each other like two wall flowers; neither one of them moving, neither one of them speaking to anyone, neither of them looking at each other.

"What's taking them so long?" Rei whispered furiously, standing behind some balloon arrangements.

"You're asking me?" Lita asked just as furious as Rei was. "It was all I could do to get those boys to drag us away…"

"You can't rush love." Ami stated, watching as Serena and Darien just stood beside each other.

"Yes." Mina agreed. "But it took them so long to fall in love the first time and even then they-"

"Hush up!" Rei snapped, noticing that Darien had moved a few inches closer to Serena. "I think Darien's about to say something."

Although they couldn't hear what was going on, all four girls watched carefully as Darien began to talk to Serena.

"So," Darien began awkwardly. "Where do you think your friends went?"

"You know, I have no idea…" Serena remarked with a quiet laugh.

"-it seems as though those boys who dragged them away ditched them." Darien pointed out, drawing Serena's gaze to the boys who were huddled in a corner, shaking their heads.

"I wonder why they're huddled together like that…" Serena remarked, more to herself than anyone else.

"…their boys being boys I guess." Darien suggested with a shrug. His ears picking up the opening strands of 'Tale as old as time' and he decided in a second that it wasn't fair that Serena wasn't enjoying the dance especially since her date seemed to have abandoned her. "Hey Serena,"

"Yes Darien?" Serena asked, looking up at the love of her life with hope in her eyes.

"Do you want to dance?"

"I'd love too…" Serena replied with a girlish squeal as Darien led her out onto the dance floor.

* * *

A/N- Hey all! Chapter 7 up:) Hope you all liked it and will take the time to review it and thank you to DoubleG, ffgirlmoonie and serenity11287 for reviewing chapter 6. ffgirlmoonie, you'll be happy with this chapter and serenity the next chapter will be the longest one so stay watching for tomorrow's update... 


	8. Dance With Me

8. Dance with me

_Tale as old as time  
true as it can be  
_

"Serena?" Darien asked as he twirled her around a strange sense coming over him.

_Barely even friends  
_

"Yes Darien?" Serena asked, looking up into his eyes.

_Then somebody bends  
_

"Have we done this before?"

_Unexpectedly_

"Done what-?" Serena asked again, not sure where he was going.

_Just a little change_

"Danced"

_Small to say the least_

"Oh- well, uh-" Serena began faltering.

_Both a little scared_

"-not in recent memory…. No." She answered finally "No we haven't."

_Neither one prepared_

"Then why is this so familiar?" Darien asked, holding her a little closer.

_Beauty and the beast_

"I don't know…" Serena answered honestly, her brow furrowing in concentration; an act that Darien found extremely cute.

_Ever just the same  
_

"…maybe we danced together in a past life or something." She finished, looking up at him with a smile, watching as his face went from confusion to shock.

_Ever a surprise_

"Past life?"

_Ever as before  
_

"Yeah, " Serena stated with a small smile.

_Ever just as sure  
_

"-don't you believe in such things?" She asked finally.

_As the sun will rise_

"Well sure, I guess." Darien answered, the instrumental movement of the song playing. "I just didn't think a meat-ball head like you thought of such things."

"Hey," Serena protested. "-don't call me that. I get enough from your friend Rei, I don't need it from you too."

'_I get enough from your friend Rei…'_

"What did you say?" Darien asked suddenly, holding her a little tighter.

"I said-" Serena began when she remembered their conversation in the elevator all that time ago. "-Darien, what is it?"

"N-nothing." Darien stated simply. "Just a sense of Déjà vu."

"Right…" Serena muttered looking down at her shoes before looking back up at his eyes again. "…..Darien?"

"Yes Serena?" Darien asked, looking down at her fondly.

"What do you remember of the past year?" Serena asked delicately. "Before your accident"

"Not much," Darien admitted "-why?"

"Oh, no reason." Serena mumbled, the song starting up again.

_Ever just the same_

"Serena."

_Ever a surprise_

"Yes Darien?"

_Ever as before_

"I don't think I ever said thank you." Darien began, a soft smile on his face.

_Ever just as sure_

"Thank you?" Serena asked slightly confused.

_As the sun will rise_

"For what?"

_Tale as old as time_

"For taking such good care of me when I was at the hospital." Darien explained.

_Tune as old as song_

"You remember that?" Serena asked shocked, she barely remembered that. It was at the time when her memories had been wiped out.

_Bitter sweet and strange_

"Of course I remember that meat-ball head."

_Finding you can change_

"Hey," Serena protested.

_Learning you were wrong_

"-you promised you wouldn't call me that."

_Certain as the sun_

"Don't you remember?" She asked watching as he smiled.

_Certain as the sun_

"You do remember?" She asked again, watching as he nodded.

_Rising in the east_

"That's good…it must be hard not remembering whole chunks of your life."

_Tale as old as time_

"I have some clues…" Darien stated with a smile, causing Serena to gasp slightly at the far away look in his eyes.

_Song as old as rhyme_

"...Darien?"

_Beauty and the beast_

"Sorry…" Darien apologized. "-déjà vu again."

_Tale as old as time_

"Darien…." Serena began, trying to work up the courage to tell him how she feels

_Song as old as rhyme_

"Serena…. I-"

_Beauty and the beast_

"What is it Darien?" Serena asked, as the lyrics disappeared and was replaced once more by instrumental music.

"Nothing…" Darien muttered, staying silent as the last few strains of the song came to a close.

…_beauty and the beast._

"…nothing."

And as the music faded away, Serena was beginning to think that there was nothing between Darien and her after all, and that everything they had was based in the past only.

* * *

A/N- Hey all update! Thank you to DoubleG, Serenity11287, Sailor Violin, oranjitenshi and ffgirlmoonie for reviewing chapter 7. I hope that you all (and more) enjoyed chapter 8 and I hope that you all review this one too... :D Till tomorrow's update, and shorter chapters I'm afraid... 


	9. Attacked Soul

9. Attacked Soul

The next song was a quick song and Serena and Darien nervously broke apart from each other. Neither one of them could hear the squeals of the four girls, and neither one of them could hear the screaming match taking place behind Ann and Alan. But when the dance hall started to shake and the roof partially collapsed, both of them noticed.

"Watch out!" Darien cried out in panic as he pushed Serena out of the path falling debris, partially landing on top of her in the process.

"Beware, four face!" The youma cried, as it began zapping energy from the helpless dancers before casting its eyes at Darien and sending it's tendrils out to him.

"Darien!" Serena cried in horror, seeing the attack coming. "Watch out!"

"Serena?" Darien began, casting his gaze over his shoulder as the tendrils wrapped themselves around his arms, ankles and torso and began sucking the life energy out of him. "Gahhh-!!!"

"Oh Darien!" Serena cried in panic, pulling herself to a sitting position, trying to get the tendrils off him, but that only result in a bit of her energy being sucked out as well. "Darien!"

"Serena-" Darien muttered through the pain, flailing in an attempt to get her away from him.

"Darien…" Serena whimpered, coming as close to his face as she dared, their eyes locking when a part of her brain registered the attack call of Sailor Jupiter.

"Jupiter Thunder… ZAP!" Jupiter cried, her bolt of lighting cutting the tendrils instantly, causing Four Face to flee in panic, and Darien to fall to the ground.

"Darien?" Serena asked worriedly, turning him over so that he could breathe. "Darien?" There was no response and as every fibre of her being screamed at her that she was losing him, she reached for his pulse…..

…..and could not find one……

* * *

A/N- This chapter is really short, and I apologize. But thank you for reading and thank you to ffgirlmoonie, serenity11287, DoubleG, Champion of Justice and Sailor Violin for reviewing the last chapter. Hope that you 5 (and more) will review this chapter and the next too. So- enjoy! 


	10. To Lose To Gain

10. To Lose To Gain

"Darien?" Serena asked worriedly, turning him over so that he could breathe. "Darien?" There was no response and as every fibre of her being screamed at her that she was losing him, she reached for his pulse…..

…..and could not find one……

"Darien!" Serena howled as she began the compressions for CPR, "Don't do this to me… not again."

"Serena?" Sailor Mercury asked stepping forward as Serena began mouth to mouth, Sailor Venus the only one stopping her.

"Let her do this Mercury," She whispered pulling her friend back into the shadows though the gathering crowd. "She has to do this…"

"…can I at least call the medics?" Mercury asked, watching as Venus nodded and Serena's pleas caught all their attention as she used her computer to contact the hospital.

"Please Darien…" Serena begged, starting the CPR sequence all over again. "…dear Darien, you can't leave me, you just can't…" She continued administering CPR alternating between compressions and mouth-to-mouth but after several long minutes she could feel his body turning cold and with sobs wracking her body she collapsed onto his chest and resorted to beating it with her fist muttering. "….please, don't leave me… please…please….please…."

All the female on-lookers had long since broken down in tears and the men were stone cold silent. Many of them realized that the young man the woman was trying to save was already gone. It was a shock to all of them because a youma attack had never killed anyone before- but all were amazed as Serena found the strength to start the CPR sequence again, and this time when she got to the mouth-to-mouth part she kissed him and to their surprise he kissed back.

Serena jolted back with shock when she felt Darien's mouth press into her own, and through blurry eyes she saw his eyes open as a faint question formed on his lips…

"S-Serena?"

"Yes Darien…" Serena sobbed, taking his out stretched hand. "…I'm here…."

"I thought," Darien began, his voice getting stronger. "-I thought that you only got a C+ in first aid…"

"Oh Darien!" Serena half-sobbed half laughed as a part of her realised that he was getting his memory back. "That was last semester, I got a B+ this time around…..."

* * *

A/N- I know another really short chapter, but chapter 11 will be updated on Saturday. I hope that everyone who read this chapter liked it and will review it, along with chapter 9. :D Till Saturday! 


	11. To Save A Life

11. To Save A Life

"That was last semester, I got a B+ this time around…"

"Well, good for you…" Darien murmured, bringing her hand to his lips so that he could kiss it while the scouts who had meanwhile de-transformed were asking each other how they didn't know that Serena had actually passed a class with a fairly good grade for once in her life.

"Are you alright sir?" A medic asked worriedly breaking through the crowd as Serena was helping Darien to sit up.

"Yeah," Darien stated as he allowed Serena to then help him to his feet, and while he was a bit wobbly, he was doing extraordinarily well considering he had almost died mere moments before. "-I'm fine… better than fine actually…"

"What did you do?" The Medic asked, glaring at Serena who shrunk into Darien sheepishly.

"I just administered CPR," She whispered, not liking all the attention she was getting from the Medics but loving the fact that she was leaning into Darien. "-just like I was taught in school."

"You're just a high school student?"

"Middle School actually." Serena corrected, a blush forming over her cheeks. "I'm fourteen."

"Well then, you should be rewarded with a Good Samaritan medal or something." The medic began as his partner began taking Darien's blood pressure. "Because your actions more than likely saved his life if I understood what happened here correctly."

"You do understand the situation correctly," Ami stated, speaking up as she pushed through the crowd, the other three girls close behind. "Darien here had been attacked by that nasty youma, the Sailor Scouts showed up, stopped it from taking anymore of his energy and then left to catch it, Serena here then administered CPR."

"Well you should be very proud." The second medic congratulated, shaking Serena's hand as the crowd began clapping. "Not many 14 year olds could save this man's life."

The second medic went on, but Serena was too caught up in her own thoughts to notice. Every fibre in her being had screamed and almost died when she had felt Darien slipping away, and she wasn't sure what it was, but deep down she realised that she had used the power of the Silver Crystal to save his life-

'It had to have been the silver crystal-' She thought to herself, her brow furrowed. '-what else could it have been? But how did I use the crystal?'

Mina saw the concern on her friends face and merely smiled. Unlike anyone else she had seen a faint silver glow surround Serena while she was trying to bring Darien back. And unlike anyone else, Mina saw the ghosts of their past forms and saw that the bond between them was still as strong as ever.

'They will find each other again soon…' Mina decided silently as Darien agreed to be taken to the hospital for a few tests. '…I just hope that soon is soon enough.'

* * *

A/N- Hello beloved readers. I had a crazy weekend. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will review it. Thank you to serenity11287, laughinatmyself, skye668, Champion of Justice, Double G, ffgirlmoonie, sakurawolfblossom for reviewing chapter 10 and Sailor Violin for reviewing chapter 9 and 10. :D Only a couple chapters left, so please review! 


	12. To The Secret Garden…

12. To The Secret Garden…

The next morning, a Tuesday dawned bright and cheerful despite the events of the night before. Darien had left the dance on his motorcycle once he had been completely checked out by the ambulance crew and after he had searched for Ann and Alan before one of the class-mates of Alan told them that the youma had practically attacked them and drove them away- both of them looking extremely ill. This little bit of information, plus the whole debacle of the 'space botany class' episode caused the rest of the scouts to be leery of Ann and Alan- especially since they had been absent prior to the attack. Serena on the other hand refused to believe that the two of them were evil and therefore that evening she waited at the base of their apartment, trying to work up the nerve to go up there for a third time; al the while Luna trying to talk her out of it.

"Hey, how ya doing Meatball head?" Darien called out, waving with one hand with a big bag of flowers in the other.

"Oh, hi Darien!" Serena greeted, not even registering in her mind that he had called her by a nickname that she despised. Her face brightened just at the sight of him but then when she saw the flowers, it dropped instantly. "Who are the flowers for?"

"Someone up there-" Darien answered, pointing to the apartment building.

"Huh?" Serena asked in confusion before reality settled in. "Oh…"

"Just doing a good deed." Darien explained with a shrug. "You know, visiting a sick friend."

"Oh, but she's not really sick you know." Serena insisted, trying to do anything to stop Darien from going up there. 'She's faking it…"

"Hmm…." Darien murmured, questioning for a moment whether he should give the flowers to Serena or to Ann.

"You never gave me any flowers whenever I was sick Darien." Serena whimpered, causing Darien to jolt out of his thoughts.

'She did save my life last night…'

"C'mon Serena," Darien pleaded, going back to his assumption that Serena was still a child, despite what she had done for him and despite the fact that something was changing within him. "Don't be jealous, she helped me with the play and everything remember?"

"Uh-" Serena began, her mind trying frantically to stop him. "-but you can't go in there Darien! They've got space plants in there and they're really, really, really dangerous!"

"Space plants?" Darien asked, laughing at what he thought was a joke as he walked on by her. "Hey that's a good one Serena." And then he walked away, leaving Serena to follow.

oOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOo

Serena caught up with Darien in the elevator and as the doors closed, Serena turned to Darien and talked to him, candidly for the first time since the previous night.

"Hey Darien…" Serena began quietly. "Are you alright? I mean, you gave us all quite a scare last night."

"Yeah I'm fine meatball head-" Darien assured, the flowers hanging by his side "-and thanks by the way."

"Thanks?"

"For saving my life…" Darien smiled as the elevator doors opened. "…I'm lucky your grade in First Aid went up…"

"Darien!" Serena called, exiting the elevator behind him. "Darien wait up!"

But it was too late. Darien was already knocking on Ann and Alan's door. And Serena knew that there was no turning back now.

* * *

A/N- Hello beloved readers. Sorry for the long delay, but this is the second last chapter to be updated so please review it! Thank you to Champion of Justice, Sailor Violin, ffgirlmoonie, CeliaChiba and DoubleG for reviewing chapter 11. I hope you guys will review this one too... chapter 13 should be up soon. 


	13. After The Secret Garden

13. After The Secret Garden

The scouts had finally left them in peace. Serena transformed as Sailor Moon stood at the top of the ruined balcony holding each other, the memories of their latest battle together washing over both of them.

_The room was shaking, roots were coming from every direction and every fibre in his being was telling him to save Serena, when he finally saw her a cry was ripped from his throat and he tried to help her- getting caught himself in the process. _

'_Please Let Go!' She begged as Darien struggled to reach her._

'_Serena!' He cried reaching out, 'Gimme your hand.'_

'_I'm trying' She called out reaching as far as she could but not getting all that far at all. 'I can't reach.'_

'_Come on!' Darien insisted, a part of him reliving that same déjà vu felling and another part of him realising that this was just like his dream. 'I know we can do it.'_

'_Oh Darien…' Serena cried just before Alan kicked their hands apart just as their fingers locked…_

…_after she had transformed, and Ann and Alan in their alien forms were fighting Serena rushed over to Darien, frightened to death that she would almost lose him for a second time in less than 48 hours._

'_Darien? Can you hear me? Are you alright? Please Darien, talk to me. It's me Darien, Serena...I'm so sorry….' Despite the following blasts, Serena had still tried to get through to him. 'Oh Darien, hang in there….' Then he stirred. '…Darien? Can you hear me?' He opened his eyes and she felt a glimmer of hope upon seeing some recognition in them. 'It's me Darien, Sailor Moon.'_

'_Meatball head?' He asked, his cloudy memory clearing for the first time since the dance the night before._

'_That's right. Do you finally remember us? Oh Darien, do you remember about the Moon Princess?'_

'_Yes- my sweet.'_

'_We'll be together again,' She stated, taking a hold of his hand. 'I promise. Just like you were there for me Darien, I'll fight to protect our kingdom, so that we can be as happy and peaceful now as we were then. Do you remember?'_

'_Yes.' He confirmed weakly. 'I remember everything'_

…_they were attacking her, and she protected him, and then scoffed at their notion of bravery. 'You don't know what bravery is! Or friendship, all you know is evil…' And then Ann had asked her to renounce her love for Darien in exchange for her life, and she knew her answer even before the question was finished. 'No! I'll ever renounce my feelings, true love can't be taken away by anyone…'_

_The rest was a blur- one moment sticking clearly._

'_Oh Darien,' She had cried, catching her love. 'We'll still have each other no matter what they do to us.'_

And they were together; they were together finally after going through so much. From discovering their identities to him being captured by Queen Beryl, to almost getting him back once and then getting him back at the end; from him sacrificing his life for hers, to her visiting him in the hospital to regaining her memory to trying to get him to remember hers; from all the new battles and new powers and the mourning to their dance the night before to the end of their struggle with Ann and Alan and the 'Doom Tree' or 'Tree of Life' as it had been called previously. And after giving the past few months a little thought, Serena (who had since de-transformed) only had one thing to say.

"Darien?" She began, her voice holding a question.

"Yes Serena?" Darien asked lovingly looking down into her eyes.

"Dance with me?"

And on the top of that ruined apartment they danced, not caring what the world had thrown at them, not caring what the world would throw at them next. They just danced in each other's arms, content in the knowledge that no matter what happened, they would always have each other- always….

…..for they had danced with each other,

and remembered.

* * *

A/N- Hello my beloved readers. This is the last chapter of **Dance With Me And Remember** I am totally overwhelmed at the number of reviews that I have gotten and I MUST thank bookworm908, Champion of Justice, Sailor Violin, ffgirlmoonie and Double G for reviewing chapter 12 and I thank everyone else who has reviewed my story these past few weeks as well as all those of you who have just been reading it. Your support means a lot to me and I hope that you all enjoyed how I ended this story... 


End file.
